We All Need A Little Help
by Nanerz
Summary: Draco mourns over the loss of his father, the death eater, after whom he was following in life. Hermione learns that sometimes you need to help someone, not matter who. Both learn that secrets come back to haunt you. A tale of hate, love, and determinatio
1. Default Chapter

We All Need A Little Help

Chapter One: Deadly Induction

The nights at the Malfoy mansion were endless. There was always a meeting or a gathering or a general event- either being extravagant. Sleep was nearly impossible. The Malfoy mansion was eerie and rumor spread that it was haunted. The truth was, it was haunted, but not by ghosts. Occasionally, a large dispute was taking place, or a horrifying silence filled the damp air. No one really knew what went on in the Malfoy mansion. That was before the incident.

~Five years ago~

A rather mature boy of 17 lay on his silk green bed sheets. Another sleepless night had finally gone by, but it was of no concern to him. The boy sat up quickly at the sound of a pound on his door. His quickly glanced at his alarm clock which read 8:02 A.M. He cursed as he began changing from his night clothes.

"Boy! Why aren't you up yet? I said 7:00 and I expect my demands met!" a forceful voice spoke on the other side of the closed door.

"Sorry, sir. I honestly didn't mean it! My alarm clock didn't go off!" the boy called back, pulling a t-shirt over his bare chest.

"Well, make sure it does or next time I'll be your alarm clock," the man muttered, his voice fading as he retreated to the lower level of the Malfoy mansion.

"Yes father…"

"Draco, what has taken you so utterly long?" the boy's mother asked as he entered the kitchen expecting a meal.

"My alarm-"

"Yes, I know. It didn't go off. I was asking why it took you so long to get dressed? You were up there for ten minutes-"

"Narcissa, the boy gets no meal. I told you, I have a brief meeting this morning to which he must attend," Draco's father said upon entering the kitchen wearing a long black robe. Narcissa put away the dishes that she had pulled out to prepare Draco's breakfast.

"Lucius? Are you in there? Hurry up old chap, we need you!" called an elderly Irish accented voice.

Mr. Malfoy exited, swinging his robe swiftly as he turned. "Come, boy."

Draco looked helplessly at his mother as Lucius returned to the meeting room across the hallway.

"Do as your father says," she said simply, not seeming to notice her son's pleading look. Draco merely nodded and followed his father's trail to the dark room, the meeting room where only the most important ceremonies were held.

"Son, take a seat," Lucius said, a bit too proudly. Draco obeyed, sitting down in a deep green armchair, almost sinking into it.

Lucius stood. "Everyone, today is the very day that my son, Draco, will be inducted. He will become a death eater and will have the honorary dark mark placed upon his bare flesh." Lucius pulled out a long black wand and placed it at his son's left shoulder. Draco's heart skipped a beat. From excitement or fear, he did not know. He had thought about this moment ever since he found out about his father being a death eater, and an important one at that. He was determined to make him proud. Draco straightened himself as his father burned the mark into his flesh. Suddenly, he was blinded with pain and fell to the ground, unable to bring himself free from the added weight that he was suddenly being forced to hold.

All was black. Draco wanted to open his eyes, but some unseen force was unwilling to let him do so. He could hear voices.

"Lucius," said the Irish man, "this has never happened before. Are you sure that he wasn't too young?"

"Positive," replied Lucius strongly. "Something went wrong." Draco felt his shirt arm being torn open. He was unable to struggle and reject this act. "He has the mark," Lucius spoke again, this time in a whisper.

"Did we get the wrong one?" a squeaky voice spoke. Draco remembered that voice. It was Bonkers, an old family friend who had recently been inducted as well.

"Impossible! Simply impossible! My boy was the perfect specimen!" Lucius spat defensively.

"Apparently not perfect enough…" someone whispered, not intending to be heard, but failing miserably.

"Excuse me? Perhaps you'd like to serve yourself as a target when the Dark Lord arrives," said Lucius, running his coarse thumb over the mark which was now sinking into Draco's flesh.

"No sir," the voice replied quickly.

Lucius returned to a standing position. "Narcissa!" he called. Draco's mother entered the room with a platter of cookies.

"Hot from the oven-" She suddenly stopped when she saw her son, pale and lying on the floor. She dropped the platter and rushed over to Draco. "What've you done, Lucius? I told you that he wasn't ready!"

Lucius held his hand up. "Relax, Narcissa. The boy will recover. Please escort, or carry if you will, Draco to his room."

Narcissa slowly nodded, anguish disappearing from her face. She bent over and easily picked up her unconscious son and took him from the room.

Draco felt himself smile inside at his mother's care as he felt himself being walked away. He could hear a quarrel begin, but gave no thought to it. They wer normal.


	2. Overdressed and Over Challenged

Chapter Two: Overdressed and Over challenged

Getting an early start was crucial in the Granger household. Every morning the Grangers and their brainy daughter Hermione, awoke at 7:00 A.M. to a bright day. Their home was warm and comforting and gave off a feeling of welcome. Each of the Grangers would help fix breakfast and then they would sit and eat a meal together, chatting merrily about random nonsense. That was before the incident.

~One morning five years ago~

"Hermione, dear, please pass the butter," asked the bushy brown-haired girls mother. Hermione did so, and her mother thanked her.

"Honey, did you have any good dreams?" Hermione's father asked her, drenching his pancakes in syrup. 

Hermione hesitated. "Well, I had a dream… I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione's mother laughed. "Herm, I studied American history for 5 years. What would've happened if Martin Luther King had said that?"

"What do you mean? Said what?" Hermione asked, becoming confused.

"I kind of have a dream…but, I don't want to talk about it."

Both of the Granger parents laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes with a grin.

Mrs. Granger swallowed a mouthful. "Hey, don't forget, we're going to Diagon Alley next week, so be ready when the day comes. Also, please brush your teeth after breakfast, dear. Remember we're going to that business meeting of your uncle's. He might be getting promoted!" she finished, crossing her fingers.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. Thanks for breakfast." She excused herself from the table and proceeded to her bedroom which was right above the staircase.

The walls were white as well as the carpet. The bedspread was a soft white down comforter. There were various scattered objects that were Gryffindor's colors- red and gold. Gryffindor was Hermione's house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being 17, she was getting ready to attend her seventh and final year, and was almost finished exploring career options. 

Hermione headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead, but paused at her bedroom doorway. On the wall was a tiny moving photo of her and her two best friends- Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They had met each other in their first year. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as her eyes ran over Harry once more. For the last year and a half, she had been having foreign feelings about this friend of hers. She felt giddy when she thought about him, and speechless when she talked about him. She started to feel herself blush when she was around him, and she knew that something was different, not wrong, just different. 

Exhaling, she continued on towards the bathroom, to change and brush her teeth. Hermione was a fairly good looking girl. She stood at just 5'4" and was slim. She had not changed much over the years and still had her bushy brown hair. She brushed at it vigorously, without success.

The business convention was held in a small building outside of Surrey. The men dressed appropriately- casual, yet more formal. The women dressed accordingly, so Hermione felt out of place when she discovered that a long blue flowing gown and heels wasn't necessarily what the directors of the convention had in mind. Hermione's parents were more formal than others, but weren't fancy like their overdressed daughter. Hermione grinned nervously as people passed by, glancing her way. A few younger girls giggled and pointed at Hermione from their seats across the room when the convention began. Purposely, Hermione excused herself to the restroom and began to wipe off her face powder and pull her hair down from it's restraints. 

For some odd reason, she thought again of Ron and Harry. She wondered what they were up to. Hermione missed the two boys dearly and could not wait to see them at Diagon Alley. Hermione had previously sent letters to each asking them to meet her at Diagon Alley on a certain day. She later found that Harry was at Ron's home and that they could both meet her. Hermione remembered reading Harry's response excessively, memorizing it.

__

Dear Hermione,

I'm pleased to hear that you are doing well. I'm excited about seeing you at Diagon Alley. Ron's family heard from Charlie the other day- the one who works with dragons, remember? He's back in town and he'll be tagging along. I still can't believe that this will be our last year at Hogwarts. It's going to be weird not seeing you every day. We'll talk more later. Pig is trying to eat the letter.

Love,

Harry

Hermione was sure Harry meant more when he said '_It's going to be weird not seeing you everyday._' Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Or was it? Maybe she was just deprived of these kind of feelings so long that-

The door swung open and a tall blonde haired boy walked in. He walked casually over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione said in disbelief. "What're you doing here?"

Draco looked up and scowled. "This is a unisex bathroom, mudblood." There was a silence. "Nice dress by the way," Draco observed. "A bit overdressed aren't we?"

Hermione grunted and picked up the bottoms of her dress so that she could storm out of the restroom. A second later, she walked back in and grabbed her bag that she had left on the sink. Consequently, Malfoy glared at her with his cold, unforgiving, deep gray eyes.

"Mudbloods…" he mumbled as she exited.


	3. United Once Again

Chapter Three: United Once Again

Hermione stormed from the bathroom in a huff, returning to her parent's sides. The entire meeting silenced and everyone took a seat. Hermione's uncle, Erik, took to the podium, grinning madly. "Hello everyone," he began hoarsely. been practicing dentistry for almost twenty painstaking years. It is my pleasure to say that I have enjoyed meeting all of my patients, and that the pay wasn't bad either." The crowd laughed. "Finally, after twenty years, I am finally… getting my name on the door!!!" Everyone was silent. "That was a joke! I _am_ proud to say that I have been promoted to head of my facility!"

Hermione's parents stood and clapped, as did everyone else, except Hermione. She stayed seated, eyes glued to two blonde men sitting in front of her, laughing about something. Her thoughts raced. _Why is Malfoy here? And _"Today is a very special day for me. As you all know, I, Dr. Erik Granger, have _why is he laughing?_ She assumed that he was with his father, by why were they here? It was too weird.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, gently willing her from her seat. Her parents were motioning her towards her uncle who had just exited the stage. Erik hugged his niece. "Little Hermy! You get bigger every time I see you! Give me a big smile!" Hermione smiled, making sure to show her teeth. "Beautiful smile, dear! Perfect teeth!" The two hugged again.

"I'm so proud of you, Erik!" Hermione's mother congratulated her big brother.

"Son," Lucius said to his son, exiting his seating row and heading towards the door. "Come. I think we've found what we need." 

Draco nodded and followed his father out the exit, wearing a malicious grin. He glanced at Hermione hugging her uncle as he left. '_She has no idea…'_

~The following week at the Granger household~

"Hermione! Get up, dear! We're going to Diagon Alley today!" Hermione heard her mother call from the bottom of the staircase. She rolled over in her bed. She didn't want to wake up. She had been having a pleasant dream about Harry, or a wishful dream, if you will. "Now, Hermione!!!" her father's voice boomed.

Hermione remembered that she'd be seeing Harry that day and quickly jumped out from under the covers and began changing her clothing. "Coming!" she shouted back, pulling a shirt over her head. She didn't bother with her hair, but rapidly ran down the stairs and out to the family car. Her parents looked at her in a way that said, 'Finally!' and pulled the car out of the driveway.

Diagon Alley was quite crowded, which Hermione decided was because school was but a week away. She pushed her way through the swarm of witches and wizards towards 'Flourish and Blotts' the book store, where she'd be meeting Ron and Harry. Her parents were following close behind, but decided to go for an ice cream cone. Hermione left them and entered the book store, making the bell on the door ring. Several heads in the store turned to see who had come in. Many students must've been waiting for their friends as well. 

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw two tall boys approaching her- one with flaming red hair and blue eyes, and one with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ron…Harry," she greeted them.

"Hey Hermione!" they returned in unison.

"Sure is crowded in here! How was your summer?" Harry asked her casually as the threesome walked to a less crowded area.

"Excellent! My uncle just got a promotion at work, so we're all really happy for him. My parent's work is great and I'm excited for our final term to start up. How about yourself?" Hermione replied, careful not to say anything stupid.

"It was great as soon as I got to Ron's. Remember, Ron, when we jumped-"

"Off our broomsticks into the mud! How could I forget! That was awesome!" Ron finished, laughing. Hermione looked at her two friends, jealous of the friendship and companionship they shared. Sure, Hermione was their friend and companion, but that was not as strong as these two boys' bond. She suddenly felt lonely in a full room, short in a crowd of giants, freezing in a burning hell. Only was she saved when her two friends turned their attention back to her. Just then, she knew what she needed. A close friend that was hers, and only hers.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"I'm perfectly alright. Let's get our textbooks," she replied, desperately searching for something to do to take her mind off of things.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed as he caught sight of something. He relentlessly grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him towards whatever had caught his eye. "Harry! You've got to see this!"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before following the two. 

Harry gasped. "A Nimbus 2002! These must be brand new!"

Sure enough, there was a long broomstick carefully placed behind a glass window. Many students and passer-bys had stopped to admire the broom of such desire. Ron let his nose run down the cold glass, leaving a heat mark as it slid.

"That's disgusting, Ron! Next thing you know, you're going to be drooling!" Hermione said, turning away. Harry laughed._ 'Just like old times,' _he thought.


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter Four: A New Beginning

The night was grim and dreary. A feeling of plain dread hung in the cool air. A shiver ran down the blonde haired boy' s spine, like a silent scream in the darkness. He was excited, but terrified. He was not sure what to expect before dawn was able to reach him. Draco silently trudged through the thick brush which was his backyard, desperately trying to follow his father, but shortly losing sight as the brush became more dense. He wanted to shout for his father, but there was a void inside, telling him no. He just kept walking, walking, and walking. It seemed as though the palpable night air was clogging his throat, choking him in the lonely dark. 

Finally, he stumbled onto a trail leading into a large wood. The forest loomed before him like a forgotten memory, begging to be discovered once again. Draco looked down the pathway as far as he could, then saw a flicker of light in the distance. He decided to take a chance. He stopped short when a blinding pain shot up his left arm. He fell onto the ground, digging his nails into the dirt. A green light approached him. It looked confined, as if it was contained to a small, ordinary lantern. The light shifted and began steering itself toward his nearly unconscious figure.

"There's the boy," a female voice hissed. "He's fallen."

"Then he is too weak to be of use to me. I need someone stronger. Lucius obviously did not look hard enough to find the perfect specimen. Lucius is now to face his punishment," a shrill voice replied, as it slowly began to fade.

"What about the boy? Will you just leave him here?" the female asked, a bit more sincere.

"If you must, take him yourself. See what you make of him."

Draco sat up straight in his bed. He wiped his forehead and found that he was sweating madly. Without thought, he rushed to the bathroom sink and drenched his face in the cool water. As the moisture dripped from the faucet, Draco slowly elevated his head to look at himself in the mirror. His shirt was wrinkled, with one sleeve pulled up above his shoulder. He turned to leave when he caught sight of a dark discoloring on his shoulder. Draco bent closer to the mirror. It was the Dark Mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione! Wake up! It's time to go to the train st-" Hermione's mother called from the bottom of the staircase, only to be interrupted by a purposeful cough behind her.

"Already prepared to leave, mum!" Hermione said excitedly.

Her mother laughed as her husband entered the room. "Ready to go, Herm?" he asked.

"Of course!" Hermione grinned.

"We are so proud of you, honey," Hermione's father said, pulling her into a big, suffocating hug. Her mother nodded in agreement, following suit. "Now get in the car!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King's Cross was full of Hogwarts students, plowing through muggles, just trying to make it onto platform 9¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Minutes ticked by as the time grew near to 11:00, exactly when the train would set off on it journey to Hogwarts and a brand new year. Hermione pulled her trolley up towards the pillar between platforms nine and ten, perfectly aware of the time. She hugged her parents goodbye and hurried through onto platform 9 ¾.

Boarding the train had been difficult, several parents had been desperately trying to say their final farewells right in front of the entrance. Hermione figured that they had been parents of the new first years. Saying goodbye for the first time was never easy.

On board the train, Hermione became confused. There were so many parents outside, but so few students within. Hermione saw many empty compartments and quickly found Ron and Harry, moseying around the hallways with loads of treats in their arms, claiming to have been looking for her. Hermione rolled her eyes as the three sat down in an empty compartment.

"Have you noticed?" she asked.

"Noticed what?" Ron asked, biting into a chocolate frog before it was able to hop out of his grasp.

"How few students there are."

"Oh…no," Ron replied, licking his fingers and not seeming to care about what Hermione had been implying.

Harry looked up from his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, happy after eating a tasty peppermint. "Don't worry. Neville blew his toad up to a gigantic size. Everyone is at the front of the train," he finished with a laugh. 

Ron joined in. "Oh yeah!"

Hermione relaxed in her seat, but still had odd questions and feelings running through her mind. She was quite happy to see that Harry had almost completely recovered from the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, the closest thing he had ever had to a family. And with Voldemort still on the loose, she was surprised that Harry seemed to be getting any sleep at all. She was happy for him. He definitely deserved to be happy.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked up as a breathless second year ran into their compartment. "Hermione…need…help…toad…big toad…"

Hermione quickly got the message and ran out of the compartment to shrink Neville's gigantic toad. What an interesting year it was already turning out to be.

Hermione climbed down the stairs and headed towards the carriages, Harry and Ron following suit. Ron twitched when he saw a blonde head in the crowd.

"Ron," Hermione cooed. "Take a deep breath. This is the last year that you'll have to deal with him." Hermione had obviously noticed Ron's glare.

Harry had been watching Hermione's steps in front of him, trying foolishly to keep in time with her every step. Only did he snap out of his trance when she spoke again.

"Which carriage to take…let's see now. That one will get us there first, but do we really want to be?"

Ron rolled his eyes an Hermione's indecisiveness, but Harry was intrigued. He watched as she carefully picked out the perfect carriage to take the rest of the way to the school.

"Hermione!" Ron begged. "Just pick one! They all go to the same place!"

Hermione scowled and then walked off to the second carriage from the front.

Harry grabbed Ron's wrist before he could follow. "What was that? You know how she is. Let her be!" he scolded in a whisper.

"Gee, Harry," Ron replied. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Hermione the rest of the way to the carriage, as did Ron.

Hogwarts loomed in front of the trio, inviting, yet mysterious. Hermione couldn't wait to witness the traditional sorting ceremony, like she had several times in the past. Only, this time, for her at least, it was different. This would be the last time she saw a cute little frightened girl get warmly welcomed into her new house, and the last time she would see the Welcoming Feast appear on her empty plate. Hermione knew that she was going to miss everything, especially spending every waking moment with her two best friends. She knew that it was going to be difficult. Most of all, she thought of how she was going to miss Harry, the one person who had made her feel like she had a purpose- to love and to be loved by another.

Harry watched as Hermione stared out the window into a black oblivion which was the night. He saw many mixed emotions in her eyes which were motionless. He began to realize that this was the last time they'd be riding the carriage to Hogwarts, ready for another year of excitement and adventure. He'd miss his friends, and knowing himself, he knew he'd lose touch over time. It would be tough.

Ron sat silently, lost in his own thoughts and feelings. There was confusion plain on his face. He wasn't quite sure what to expect of the future, and wasn't sure how to act at the moment. He wondered why he had been angry at Hermione's indecisiveness and why Harry had defended her the way that he did. Things were becoming crazy and the new year at Hogwarts was sure to be an interesting one.


End file.
